Ein leidenschaftlicher Leser
by senior-witch
Summary: Was hat es mit Kakashis Leidenschaft für die IchaIchaRomane auf sich?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, I don't make any money with this story, and the rights of the owners are not touched in any way.

* * *

„Ey, kommt mal her und schaut, was ich gefunden habe! Ey, ihr glaubt es nicht.

„Zeig mal, ey, was ist es denn? Boah, ey, dass der Alte auf so etwas gestanden hat."

„Und da ist nocht mehr. Der hatte ja ne ganze Sammlung, boah."

„Boah, ey, lass mich auch mal gucken. Die hat ja vielleicht Titten."

„Ich finde die da besser. Nicht so groß, aber auch nicht so – riesig eben. Die von der anderen sind ja nicht mehr normal."

„Und hier, die Brustwarzen. Das müssen mindestens fünf Zentimeter im Radius sein."

„Im Durchmesser! Hast mal wieder nicht aufgepasst in Mathe, was?"

„Und hier, die ist gepierct. Das ist ja eklig."

„Und untenrum auch. Voll pervers."

„Und hier, schau, wie die es machen! Von hinten! Fickt der sie in den Arsch, oder wie?"

„Quatsch, was erzählst du da. Der macht es ganz normal, in ihre Muschi."

„Was ist mit euch?", hörten sie es da rufen. „Ich brauche drei starke Männer für den Wohnzimmerteppich!"

Wenn der Sandaime gewusst hätte, woraus die Büchersammlung seines verstorbenen Nachfolgers in erster Linie bestand, hätte er nie seinen fünfzehnjährigen Sohn und dessen Freunde gebeten, ihm beim Ausräumen von dessen Wohnung zu helfen.

„Für meinen liebsten und besten Schüler: Vergiss nie, dass es Wichtigeres im Leben als die Arbeit als Ninja gibt!"

Wieder und wieder las Kakashi die Widmung im zweiten Teil der Icha-Icha-Serie, den er gemeinsam mit dem ersten Teil und einem Band mit Hochglanzphotographien – denen mit den Piercings - aus der Wohnung des Yondaime hatte mitgehen lassen. Wenn er nach dem Dienst auf seinem Bett lag und die Bücher las oder sich die Photographien ansah, waren diese Zeilen immer das erste, was er las.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I don't make any money with this story and the rights of the authors are not touched in any way.

* * *

„Ey, ich muss dir was erzählen."

„Was denn?"

„Ich war gestern im Tamino´".

„Wieso das denn? Da gehen doch nur Schwule hin."

„Sie hatten dort gestern eine total geile Mucke. Das wollte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen."

„Und dafür kannst du dich auch schon mal in den Arsch ficken lassen."

„Quatsch, red nicht so nen Scheiß. Man wird dort nicht gleich in den Arsch gefickt, wenn man sich die Mucke anhören will."

„Aebr sie begucken dich und quatschen dich an und grabbeln dich an."

„Das ist doch auch Scheiße. Das hast du doch aus deinen Schweinkrambüchern. Die sitzen an ihren Tischen und reden, und manchmal tanzen sie mit ihrem Freund."

„Und du sitzt mittendrin und beguckst dir die Schwuchteln, wie sie mit dem Arsch wackeln."

„Du redest schon wieder Scheiße. Das sind keine Schwuchteln, die kommen direkt aus dem Fitnessstudio, da kannst du nicht mithalten, und mit dem Arsch wackeln sie auch nicht. Du kannst ja mal mitkommen, und es selbst sehen. Dann kommst du abends wenigstens mal raus und siehst etwas anderes als deine Bücher."

„Ich? Ich bin doch nicht schwul!"

„Selbst schuld. Du weißt ja nicht, was du verpasst. Ich muss jetzt auch los, der Typ, mit dem ich gestern getanzt habe, hat mich gefragt, ob ich hete wieder komme."

Kakashi sah seinem Freund lange nach. In ihm breitete sich die Ahnung aus, das Gai in Zukunft zwischen Fitnesscenter und Club hin- und herpendeln würde und er von ihm genauso wenig haben würde wie von Asuma, der in den letezen zwei Jahren insgesamt keine zwei Wochen solo gewesen war.

Den dritten Band der Icha-Icha-Serie kaufte sich Kakashi selbst; immerhin war er jetzt alt genug. Er war noch besser als seine Vorgänger, die Sexszenen detaillierter und exotischer, die Handlung komplexer, die Figuren und ihre Beziehungen untereinander subtiler und abgründiger.

Er schwärmte seinen Freunden von den Büchern vor, natürlich mit der Bitte, nichts weiterzusagen, und bald war es ein offenes Geheimnis unter den Jounin von Konoha, dass das, was für Kakashi wichtiger als seine Arbeit als Ninja war, seine Bücher waren.

Er beschloss, zu seiner Leidenschaft zu stehen, und fing an, in der Öffentlichkeit zu lesen, sogar bei der Arbeit. Die Sexszenen las er jedoch nach wie vor nur zuhause auf seinem Bett.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, I don't make any money with the story, and the rights of the owners are not touched in any way.

* * *

„Ich habe es gelesen. Total langweilig."

„Du bist doch noch viel zu jung dafür."

„In deinem Traum. Jiraya hat es mich Korrektur lesen lassen."

„Der alte Perverse. Man sollte ihn anzeigen."

„Du bist doch selbst pervers."

„Wenigstens lasse ich meine minderjährigen Schüler in Ruhe."

„Es war ohnehin komplett langweilig. Immer das gleiche. Sie verlieben sich, und dann haben sie Sex."

„Ich sage doch, du bist zu jung. Du siehst die feinen Unterschiede nicht."

„Ach ja. Manchmal machen siee es mit dem Mund und manchmal normal und manchmal benutzen sie Peitschen und Fesseln und so nen Schweinkram."

„Sag ich doch: Du verstehst das nicht. Du bist zu jung."

„Immerhin habe ich heute ein Date. Hast du schon einmal ein Date gehabt?"

„---"

„Ich wette, du bist noch Jungfrau. Du solltest mal eine richtige Frau ficken und es nicht nur mit deinen Büchern treiben."

„du bist doch selbst noch Jungfrau."

„Aber ich bin fünfzehn. Und heute geht Sakura mit mir aus."

„Und wird dir die ganze Zeit etwas von Sasuke vorheulen."

„Ich habe ihr versprochen, ihn ihr zurückzubringen."

„Und zur Belohnung wird sie mit dir ins Bett gehen. Träum weiter, Junge."

„Träum selber weiter. Ich habe keine Zeit dazu, ich muss nämlich zu meinem Date."

Kakashi kehrte in seine Wohnung zurück. Naruto hatte keine Ahnung: nach einem Arbeitstag als Jounin hatte man keine Kraft mehr, um noch Discos und ähnliche Orte zu besuchen. Außerdem war er ohnehin nie besonders gut darin gewesen, Frauen anzusprechen: Es war einfacher, sich mit Hilfe seiner Bücher zu entspannen.

Wie immer las er, bevor er eine seiner Lieblingsszenen aufschlug, zunächst einmal die Widmung.


End file.
